Pasword
Inazuma Eleven Inazuma Eleven GO Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Inazuma Eleven Movie Inazuma Eleven GO Movie Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Favorites in Inazuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone/Galaxy Inazuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone/Galaxy Hissatsus= *'GK God Hand' *'GK Majin the Hand' *'GK Ikari no Tettsui' *'GK Seigi no Tekken' *'GK Ijigen The Hand' *'GK God Catch' *'GK Omega The Hand' *'SH Megaton Head' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'SH Inazuma 1gou Otoshi' *'SH Jet Stream' *'GK God Hand V' *'GK Mugen The Hand' *'GK Maou The Hand' *'GK God Hand X' *'GK Tamashii The Hand' *'SH X Blast' *'GK Beast Fang' *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'SH Fire Tornado' *'DF Wonder Trap' *'OF Aggressive Beat' *'OF Kazaana Drive' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH Fire God Wind' *'SH Fortissimo' *'DF Einsatz' *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Death Drop' *'SH Crossfire' *'SH Shellbit Burst' *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'SH Wyvern Blizzard' *'SH Panther Blizzard' *'SH Sunshine Storm' *'SH Dragon Blaster' *'SH Devil Burst' *'SH Parkour Attack' *'SH Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow OF' *'SH Death Break' *'SH God Cannon' *'SH Chaos Meteor' *'SH Saikyou Eleven Hadou' *'GK Wild Dunk' *'GK God Hand W' *'OF Heaven's Time' *'SH God Knows' *'DF Ichiyajou' *'DF Deep Mist' *'DF Senpuujin' *'DF Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi' *'DF Bunshin Defense' *'SH Heaven Drive' *'SH Honoo no Kazamidori' *'SH Shadow Ray' *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SH Gladius Arch' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' *'SH Koutei Penguin 1gou' *'SH Koutei Penguin X' *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' *'SH Sidewinder' *'SH Pegasus Shot' *'SH Brave Shot' *'SH Ballista Shot' *'SH Shellbit Burst' *'SH Space Penguin' *'SH Atomic Flare' *'SH Northern Impact' *'SH Dark Phoenix' *'SH Odin Sword' *'SH Triple Boost' *'SH Supernova' *'GK Jikuu no Kabe' *'GK Wormhole' *'GK Drill Smasher' *'GK Rising Slash' *'OF Beautiful Hoop' *'DF Defense Houteishiki' |-| Inazuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone/Galaxy Teams= *'Inazuma Japan' *'Raimon' *'Raimon (GO)' *'Raimon (Chrono Stone)' *'Chrono Storm' *'The Genesis' *'Little Gigant' *'Hakuren (GO)' *'Chaos' *'The Lagoon' *'Orpheus' *'Unicorn' *'Fire Dragon' *'Teikoku' *'Kidokawa Seishuu (GO)' *'Seidouzan' *'Shinsei Inazuma Japan (Galaxy)' *'Garu' *'Dragonlink' |-| Inazuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone/ Galaxy Tactics= *'HT Ultimate Thunder' *'HT Double Wing' *'HT 3D Reflector' *'HT Kami no Takuto FI' *'HT Grand Luster' *'HT God Triangle' |-| Inazuma Eleven GO/Chrono Stone Keshin and Keshin Hissatsus= *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' *'KH Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus' *'KH Matei Gryphon' *'KH Goseishin Titanias' *'KH Kansei Lancelot' *'KH Kousoku Toushi Robin' *'KH Sousha Maestro' *'KH Taiyou Shin Apollo' *'KH Gousetsu no Saia' *'KH Majin Great' *'KH Seijou Shining Dragon' *'KH Kokuu no Megami Athena' *'KH Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow OF' *'KH Jounetsu no Lovers♂' *'KH Chou Majin Evarth' *'KH Eichi no Ou Bunguou' *'KH Konton no Majo Chaos' *'KH Seiei Hei Pawn W' *'KH Tekki Hei Knight W' *'KH Sei Kishi Arthur' ---- *'SH Maou no Ono' *'SH White Breath' *'SH Great The Hand' *'SH Icicle Road' *'SH Sword of Fire' *'SH Sword Excalibur' |-| Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Mixi Max and Keshin Armed= *'MIMAX Tenma + Shuu' *'MIMAX Tenma + Arthur' *'MIMAX Tsurugi + Okita' *'MIMAX Fei + Big' *'MIMAX Fei + Tyrano' *'MIMAX Shinsuke + Ryuu' *'MIMAX Kinako + Dragon' *'MIMAX Taiyou + Koumei' --- *'SH Justice Wing' *'OF Ou no Tsurugi' *'SH Harmonics' *'SH Setsuna Boost' *'SH Lost Angel' *'SH Kiku Ichimonji' *'SH Mangetsu Rush' *'SH Kodai no Kiba' *'SH Ouja no Kiba' *'GK Majin The Hand' *'GK Taikoku Ouka' *'SH Kourin no Ya' *'DF Kirakira Illusion' *'SH Sunshine Force' *'SH Tenchi Raimei' Snow Eleven Offical Coach: Endou Daisuke 2nd Coach: Hibiki Seigou 3rd Coach: Kira Hitomiko 4th Coach: Kudou Michiya 1) Endou Mamoru ' GK '''Captain 2) Nishizono Shinsuke 2nd 'GK' 3) Tsurugi Kyousuke 'FW' 4) Gouenji Shuuya 'FW' 5) Shuu 'FW' 6) Hakuryuu 'FW' 7) Fran 'FW' 8) Fubuki Atsuya 'FW' 9) Nagumo Haruya 'FW' 10) Saryuu Evan 'FW ' 2nd Captain (Temporary) (Ace Striker) 11) Beta 'FW' 12) Endou Kanon 'FW' 13) Matsukaze Tenma 'MF ' Captain (Temporary) 14) Shindou Takuto 'MF' 15) Fei Rune 'MF' 16) Afuro Terumi 'MF' 17) Kidou Yuuto 'MF' 18) Amemiya Taiyou 'MF' 19) Ichinose Kazuya 'MF' 20) Meia 'MF' 21) Fubuki Shirou 'DF' 22) Nanobana Kinako 'DF' 23) Kazemaru Ichirouta 'DF' 24) Tetsukado Shin 'DF' 25) Sakuma Jirou 'DF' 26) Tasuke 'DF' Managers 1) Seto Midori 2) Sorano Aoi 3) Mizukawa Minori Counselors 1) Raimon Natsumi 2) Kino Aki 3) Otonashi Haruna 4) Zaizen Touko 5) Urabe Rika Uniform My team's uniform consists of a black t-shirt and the team name printed and blue stripes. The pants are light blue and the socks are grey with dark blue stripes on it. The shoes are sky blue, with the team logo printed on it, which is the red star. The captain's band is dark blue. The goalkeeper's uniform consists of a light green shirt with the team name printed on it, with red pants and orange shoes with the team logo printed on it, and the socks are black with green stripes. The gloves are blue and green. Team Jacket My team jacket consists of blue and white stripes, with the red star on it. My Hissatsus Information Name: Snow.angel97 Hissatsu: *'GK God Hand' *'GK Majin The Hand' *'GK Seigi no Tekken G2' *'GK' 'Ikari no Tettsui' *'GK God Catch' *'GK God Hand W' *'GK God Hand X' *'GK Tamashii The Hand G2' *'GK Maou The Hand' *'GK Buttobi Punch' *'GK Wild Dunk' *'GK Rising Slash' *'SH The Earth' *'SH Jet Stream' *'SH' 'Eternal Blizzard' *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Crossfire' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH God Wind' *'SH Dead Future' *'SH Death Sword' *'SH' 'The Phoenix' *'SH Chaos Meteor GX' *'SH God Cannon' *'DF Spiral Draw' *'DF Wonder Trap' *'DF Deep Mist' *'DF Kattobi Defense' *'DF Einsatz' *'DF Flame Dance 改' *'DF Ice Ground' *'DF Snow Angel' Team Hissatsu Tactics *' Ultimate Thunder ' *' Double Wing' *' 3D Reflector ' *' Grand Luster ' *' Circle Play Drive ' *' Catenaccio Counter ' *' Kami no Takuto FI ' Miximax Hissatsu: *'GK Omega The Hand' *'GK Taikoku Ouka' *'GK' 'God Hand V' *'SH Saikyou Eleven Hadou' *'SH Maou no Ono' *'SH Shellbit Burst' *'SH Dragon Blaster' *'SH Extend Zone' *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' *'SH' 'Gigaton Head' *'SH Zero Magnum' *'SH Black Ash' *'SH Pegasus Shot' *'SH Inazuma 1gou Otoshi' *'SH Wolf Legend' *'DF Air Bullet' *'DF Magical Flower' *'DF Asterisk Rock' *'DF' 'Ouja no Kiba ' *'DF' 'Ou no Tsurugi' *'DF Kirakira Illusion' Keshin Hissatsu: *'GK Great The Hand' *'GK King Fire' *'GK Gigantic Bomb' *'SH Icicle Road' *'SH Justice Wing' *'DF Kourin no Ya' Keshin: *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc R' *'KH Majin Great' *'MIXIMAX Souten no Hasha Gyokuryuu' Keshin Armed *'KHA Majin Pegasus Arc' Keshin Fusion *'KHF Matei Gryphon' *'KHF Sei Kishi Arthur' Miximax *'MIXIMAX ' 'Endou Mamoru' *'MIXIMAX ' 'Fubuki Shirou' *'MIXIMAX ' 'Ichinose Kazuya' *'MIXIMAX Matsukaze Tenma' *'MIXIMAX Nishizono Shinsuke' *'MIXIMAX Hakuryuu' *'MIXIMAX Shuu' Made Up Hissatsus *'GK'' ''Hand Press G5 ' *'GK Devil March ' *'GK Kami no Seigi 改' *'GK 真 Kami no Ikari' *'GK Flying Serpent ' *'GK Akuma no Chi ' *'GK 真 Pegasus Wind ' *'SH God Speed' *'SH God Extreme' *'SH Kaze Keimusho' *'SH Kori no Kami ' *'OF' 'Wind Blower' *'DF No Pass 3gou' *'DF Red Alert' *'DF Raise the Flag' *'DF Space Zone ' 'Hissatsu Tactics * Knight Wind' *' Wind of Heaven ' *' Absolute Zero ' 'Miximax Hissatsu *GK Wind Punch ' *'GK Sword Wind' *'GK Sword Slash ' *'GK Defense Shield' *'GK Ten no Tsurugi' *'GK Jigoku no Ken ' 'Keshin Hissatsu *GK Shori no Hakobi' *'GK Kaze Shori' *'GK Flying Pegasus' *'GK Kami no Inori ' *'SH Hauru no Kaze ' *'SH Wind Shot ' *'DF Yoake Meiden ' Keshin *'KH Shori no Hata ' Keshin Armed *'KHA Shori no Hata ' 'Keshin Fusion *KHF Senso no Kami' 'Miximax *MIXIMAX Legendary Warlords' *'MIXIMAX The Warrior''' Best Combinations Endou Mamoru + Nishizono Shinsuke Ichinose Kazuya + Gouenji Shuuya Fubuki Shirou + Yukimura Hyouga Kidou Yuuto + Gouenji Shuuya Matsukaze Tenma + Shindou Takuto Hakuryuu + Shuu Amemiya Taiyou + Tsurugi Kyousuke Rococo Urupa + Fei Rune Endou Kanon + Endou Mamoru Kazemaru Ichirouta + Handa Shinichi Ibuki Munemasa + Matatagi Hayato Fran + Asta PAIRINGS Endou Mamoru + Zaizen Touko Matsukaze Tenma + Sorano Aoi Hakuryuu + Nanobana Kinako Ichinose Kazuya + Kino Aki Nishiki Ryouma + Seto Midori My Favorite Pages * Techniques * Characters * Endou Mamoru * Endou Kanon * Matsukaze Tenma * Fei Rune * Ibuki Munemasa * Matatagi Hayato My Accounts *I have a youtube account, and I go there to watch anime shows. Here is a link of my youtube account: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCa8J8p9LIvJkxgUCBW__WTw. Please feel free to visit my channel! (: *If you want to email me, here is my gmail address: snowy.angel97@gmail.com. Feel free to email me any time, if I'm not on the WikiXD *I also have a Facebook account, though I may not be online often. Here is the link: https://www.facebook.com/Snow.angel28. Please feel free to visit! And if you want, add me as a friend! :D *I'm deciding if I should get a DeviantArt Account/Twitter Account. Have any feedbacks? Just message me or email me!^^ *I have a tumblr account! Here it is: http://megasnow97.tumblr.com/